The One With Rob Lowe
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Lucy insists that Rob Lowe is the sexiest man alive, always has been, always will be. Logan disagrees. Yes, another Logan/Lucy story.


**A/N: So, I wanted to write this. I did. Now I'm sharing it with you all. This is what, my fourth Logan/Lucy story? I hope it encourages you to look at Rob Lowe for a while. Look his name up with "the Outsiders". You won't regret it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wikipedia, or Big Time Rush, or Rob Lowe. Although, I'd like to have Rob Lowe more than BTR right now...**

* * *

"The One With Rob Lowe"

"Oh my gosh, Rob, _drop the towel_," Logan heard Lucy moan as he walked by her door. Yeah, he just "happened" to walk by her apartment on his way to the pool. He raised his eyebrows when he heard her say that.

"Uh, Lucy? What's going on?" he called, rapping his knuckles on the door. She heard some rustling around, and Logan believed he heard a few swear words escape his girlfriend's lips. She opened the door a little breathless.

"Hey Logan, what up?" she panted. What was going on? Without saying anything, he walked into the apartment, and took a slow scan of the room, his head turning slowly, taking in every detail. There was no one in the living room.

He started to walk towards her bathroom, since it only made sense. She had been saying something about a towel. He didn't need to look very thoroughly in her bathroom however, since it was fairly small. There weren't any places someone could hide, and there was no one in the shower, or in the cupboards below the sink.

"There better be no one in her bedroom," he muttered to himself, walking into the said room. He checked under the bed, in her closet, nothing. There was no one else besides him and her in the apartment. He walked back to the living room, and noticed Lucy standing by the door still, looking a bit agitated.

"Lucy, what was going-" he cut himself off when he saw what was on the screen of the television. The scene was paused. There were a bunch of dudes, in a dirty house, from what he could see, and one of the boys was wearing only a towel. The towel wasn't even completely around, and Logan's eyes widened as he saw the young man's hip. Good grief, what was this?

"Lucy, are you watching what I think you're watching?" he bored his eyes into his girlfriend's, who was blushing like crazy.

"No! I'm watching the Outsiders, see?" She held up the movie holder. He stared at it, his eyes squinting at it for better focus, then he looked at the screen again.

"Is it an adult movie? The same people are on the cover but that doesn't mean anything," he pointed out. She shook her head, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Her boyfriend was so moronic.

"I swear, Logan. Look at the actors on the screen. You might recognize a couple of them," she suggested. He looked back at the TV.

"Patrick Swayze, C. Thomas Howell…oh my gosh, Tom Cruise was a porn st-" Lucy cut him off.

"No! It is not an adult movie! It's PG-13! For crying out loud, this is a very beautiful movie based on a wonderful book, that maybe you should read!" Lucy screamed, throwing the movie holder at him, which, much to her dismay, he caught.

"Then why do you want this character Rob to drop his towel, huh? Am I not good enough for you?" he challenged her. She stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm going to kill you. If not for saying such a thing, but maybe for not realizing the _character's_ name isn't Rob, the _actor's_ name is. Have you never heard of Rob Lowe?" she shrieked. He shook his head, unfazed by the high pitched noise.

"How can I date you if you don't know who Rob Lowe is? I mean, he's always been the sexiest man alive!" she continued to yell. She started to regret shouting her opinion like that when he raised his eyebrows. She just got herself into some trouble didn't she?

"The sexiest man alive? Honey, I'm pretty sure you're dating him!" he said, gesturing to himself. She rolled her eyes.

"In my mind, I am. You don't even come close," she sneered. He gasped in his own silly overdramatic way.

"How dare you!" he breathed. Lucy stepped closer.

"Oh, yeah. He's sexier than you, James, and Taylor Lautner combined," Lucy rubbed it in, actually getting in his face.

'_Well that's saying something,' _Logan thought to himself. Then he noticed his girlfriend staring at her screen with lust. He looked at it too, then back at her with undisguised disgust.

"Stop staring at him!" he yelped. She didn't stop.

"Shut up. I'm having a conversation with him."

"A made up conversation that takes place only in your head while you stare at his picture you mean." She glared at him.

"You know nothing of our love." What! He shook his head as if to shake off the mere thought.

"If you guys love each other so much, why doesn't he drop the towel for you?" he challenged her once again.

She looked at her _maybe_ boyfriend with wide eyes. Then, she squinted at him again.

"They'll never find your body," she growled. He gulped.

* * *

"What? How did I never know this?" Logan yelped, looking up at his best friend James. Logan was sitting on the couch, and James was standing before him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know! Rob Lowe has always been a heartthrob. I mean, haven't you ever heard of About Last Night, or Oxford Blues? You know now about The Outsiders…how can you be so oblivious to this? I mean, he's pretty famous. In fact, I think he has a house near Oprah!" This news was shocking to the genius. How did he not know anything about this man?

"I can't even tell you all of the things he's done. You're gonna have to look him up or something!" Well _there's_ an idea.

"Thanks James! Bye James!" Logan shouted as he ran off to his room, where his laptop was located.

* * *

"Lucy!" Logan called, hammering his fist on the door. Lucy opened the door, to find an annoyed Logan. She stuck her hip out, waiting to hear what he had to say. Logan was secretly glad she didn't slam the door on him.

"Do you realize everything this man has done? I mean, seriously! Look at this!" Logan shoved printed out Wikipedia papers into her face, which she tiredly pushed away.

"I don't care. If you look at him shirtless, you won't even think about it. Now please, it's two a.m. Go to bed, Logan," she tried to shut the door in his face, but he stuck his foot out.

"Just let me do one thing okay?" She sighed in exasperation, and stuck her hip out once again, this time her hand gripping it. Logan timidly stepped forward, stopped, and then quickly kissed her, both his hands on either side of her face. When he pulled away, Lucy had frozen.

"He may be sexier, but you will only know me as the best kisser ever," he whispered in her ear. Then he left. She shut the door once she regained control of her muscles, and leaned against the wall.

"Nice ending argument. He should be a lawyer," she breathed. When she snapped out of her daze, she went back into her bedroom.

Even just _talking_ about Rob Lowe only brings good to her life.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this, and seriously, go look up Rob Lowe. Sexiness! **

**~RosesAreForWriters**


End file.
